As dark as Knight
by kecaswell2001
Summary: Knight used to have an unforgettable past, that was until a witch removed a vivid memory. But the hidden memory won't stop Knight from being curious and meeting The-Boy-Who-Lived.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I am starting this Harry Potter fanfiction(for now it's a one shot) and to get it started I need three reviews. So blah blah blah disclaimer blah blah blah everything is J.K. Rowling's blah blah blah except my OCs, those are my babies. Well, read on.

* * *

Running, trying to breath, fending off the monsters. Knight looked up, dementors circled above. She cried in desperation.

"Father, you must hide!" She cried.

Her father fixed his dark eyes on hers.

"It's me they want, not you. Now run to your Mum. She'll protect you." He said.

"I won't leave you!" Knight screamed.

Her father's face became serious.

"Knight, you will go. Now." He said.

Before Knight could respond, her father rushed toward the dementors and raised his wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He bellowed.

Brilliant light erupted from the tip of his wand, it wasn't just light. It was ravens; made of silvery light. Knight stared in horror as her father collapsed on the ground. The dementors swirled closer to him. They leaned in close to him. Knight averted her eyes.

When she looked back she stifled a scream. Her fathers corpse was laying by the riverbank, unmoving.

Knight woke with a start.  
"Mum!" She cried.

Then her mother appeared in the doorway, still in her nightgown. Wand in hand.

"What is it Knight?" Her mother asked gently as she walked over to the bed.

"I dreamed of Dad again, of... of that night." She began sobbing.

Her mother just smiled and took Knight's small hands in her own. Knight stopped crying.

"I know what we need to do." Her mother said while brushing a dark lock of hair away from Knight's face.

Her mother smiled again then kissed the top of Knight's head. Then she tucked her into bed, once again. Knight then closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

While she was sleeping her mother called an old friend. Half an hour later a woman with a cloak and a pointed hat appeared at the door.

"Kirsten, how nice it is to see you again." The other woman said.

Knight's mother forced a smile and invited the woman into her home. Then as soon as the unknown woman was in the parlour, Kirsten went into the kitchen to fetch a tray of biscuits and the tea pot.

"I need you to erase something from my daughters mind." She said as she set the treats on the table.

"I I don't know if I can. Really, without erasing her entire memory. It would be risky." The other woman said.

"Dammit, Clarissa! I just want Knight to lead a half way normal life, but she can't do that with this bloody memory!" Kirsten said as she pounded her fist on the table.

Clarissa was shaken for a moment, but then regained her composure. "How old is the girl?" Clarissa asked.

"Eight and a half." Kirsten replied immediately.  
"It could work, but..." Clarissa started.

"Bloody hell, but, what?" Kirsten demanded. "It would be very dangerous." She said. "Would she survive?"  
"Maybe."

[TIME LAPSE]

The day after

"How do you feel, Knight?" Kirsten asked.

Knight looked up. Her mesmerizing eyes were glazed with confusion.

"Mummy, I I can't remember Daddy." She said and began to sob. Kirsten wrapped her daughter in her arms.  
Finally, she thought, Knight can be safe.  
Kirsten then began telling Knight about her Father.

* * *

The day after Knight turns eleven. June seventh.

* * *

Knight woke up and trudged into her bathroom. She grabbed a comb and ran it through her raven hair. Then she grabbed a wash rag and dabbed at her eyes. She looked into her own eyes in the mirror, they were dark blue with silver specks, like the night sky.

"Knight, breakfast is ready." Her mother called from downstairs.

Knight sighed and changed into a pair of jeans, a black t shirt, a pair of sneakers, and her favorite jumper. Then she stomped downstairs and sat at the table.

Her mother smiled and set down a Full Breakfast. Knight scarfed down the baked beans and the oatcakes. Then she devoured the black pudding and nibbled at the potato cakes. Her mother laughed as she inhaled the fried eggs and the sausages. Then Knight looked up from her now empty plate and gulped down her mug of tea.

"It still never ceases to amaze me that you can eat every single meal of the day, not leave a speck, and still not gain a single pound." Her mother said lightly.

Then an owl screech came from the window.  
"It's Manul!" Knight said happily, Manul was their post owl. "Maybe he has my Hogwarts letter!"

Knight grabbed the post and searched through until she found a white envelope with her name in green ink. She tore open the letter. Inside it read...

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Waters

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Knight smiled so widely, her mother was afraid her face would split. "I think it's high time we go to Diagon Alley." Kirsten said proudly.

* * *

Hey guys! What do you think? I mean really, if you want this to continue I would suggest reviewing and and following this story, seriously, I know that over one hundred pairs of eyes see each chapter I do and only LESS THAN TWENTY PEOPLE have commented on BOTH of my stories. So... If you comment on this chapter you get a prize!


	2. Chapter 2

VERY IMPORTANT A/N MUST READ!Hey guys! I wanted to let you know that if you live in any other country beside the US of A and you comment the name of your country and your name and age. (If you feel uncomfortable putting your name and age, you can just put a nickname and a fake age, or you can just put your username, ex: Ke Caswell, twenty million years old.) I will personally give you a shout out! So um yeah... By the way, the prizes are at the end! And if you live in the United Sates of America, you can get a shoutout too... ONLY IF YOU COMMENT! P.S. NON MEMBERS CAN REVIEW TOO! Well, read on.

* * *

Knight ran to her room and packed an overnight bag. Then she wrote her friends Evie and Viktorija, who were twins.

Dear Evie and Viktorija,

I got my Hogwarts letter today, please write when you two get yours. I hope to see you soon.

Lots of love, XOXO Knight.

Then Knight gave the letter to Manul and sent him to the Isle of Man.

"Knight! Are you ready to leave?" Kirsten called from the parlour.

"Yes Mummy!" Knight replied and shot down the stairs.

Knight grabbed her cloak and raced toward the car. Her mother was actually quite reluctant to send her to Hogwarts, she didn't exactly trust the staff. She would have rather sent Knight to Beauxbatons, where she went, but of course her ridiculous husband whisked them away from France and into Great Britian. Where she now lived in Godric's Hollow just down the street from where her husbands old friends, the Potters, had lived; and died. Kirsten still remembered the day.

Lily had brought Harry over the day before. Knight and Harry played for hours and hours while Lily and Kirsten chatted and watched the telly. That was the last time that Kirsten ever saw Lily again.

Kirsten shuddered, then smiled once again as Knight entered the car.

"Do you have the owl?" Her mother asked.

"Of course I do... why?" Knight askedd as she examined her mother's face.

"No reason." Her mother replied simply.

"You don't want me to go to Hogwarts, do you?" Knight whispered.

Her mother didn't reply. Knight gasped.

"You DON'T want me to attened Hogwarts!" Knight exclaimed.

"Honey..." Kirsten started, but was interrupted.

"Why not? Mummy, Hogwarts is supposed to be amazing." Knight said.

"Because your idiot father and his ridiculous friends went to that wretched school. I want better for you, Knight! I don't want you to marry someone who is accused of helping Sirius Black, and is killed by dementors, INFRONT OF YOUR OWN CHILD!" Her mother sobbed.

Knight stopped talking and looked out the window. The rest of the ride to London was silent. Finally they reached the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and saw some of her mother's old friends.

"Molly!" Kirsten called out as she saw a plump woman with red hair .

"Kirsten! Darling, how good it is to see you again." The woman replied.

Then the two women began chatting away.

Oh great, Knight thought, these two ladies are going to chat all day.

Then, the air got cold and a darkness erupted from behind Knight. The entire room fell silent and looked in her direction, but Knight was no longer there, it seemed that she had DEMATERIALIZED or she had melted into the shadows

A scream erupted from the back of the room. It then seemed that part of hell had broken free and sat down in that room. People grabbed their children and ran for Diagon Alley.

"Knight?!" Her mother cried in desperation.

Knight rushed to her mother, still in the shadows.

"I'll meet you at Gringotts." Knight whispered into her mothers ear.

Kirsten then nodded and ran for the exit.

Knight was about to move, but then she saw one man sitting alone at the bar. He was wearing a turbin and began talking to himself. Kind of like Gollum from Lord of the Rings, Knight thought.

"We need it, Master. The boy has come." the man said to himself, then it sounded like the back of his head replied.

Knight was terrified, she remained in the shadows, but skirted towards the door.

Then the man whispered something to himself, he turned and looked at Knight. She froze. The man looked away, then left. Knight melted out of the shadows and ran for the door. She dashed to Gringotts.

"Knight!" her mother cried.

After a 'happy' reunion Knight told her mother that she would get her own wand and robes and her mother would get the supplies.

So Knight wandered to Ollivander's. Once she stepped inside, the smell of dust overwhelmed her. She was about to step out, but then an old man appeared around the corner, blue eyes twinkling.

"I was beginging to wonder if I would see you in my shoppe sooner or later, Ms. Black." Ollivander said.

"Pardon me Sir, but my name is not Ms. Black. It is Waters." Knight said slowly. "You must have me mistaken for someone else."

Ollivander just nodded, but Knight could tell he did not believe her still.

"Nevermind. Now for the wand." Ollivander said as he dissapeared behind a shelf of wands.

Ollivander returned with a black box. He opened the box sheepishly and set the wand down.

"Elder Wood, and Phoenix feather." Ollivander whispered.

Knight picked up the wand, it was beautiful. There was a small carving of a chain going around the wand from the top to the bottom. As soon as Knight grasped the wand, dark silver light came from the tip and her hand, casing her in the spell. Ollivander gasped as the light wore away, Knight was radiating dark light. Knight felt different, both phisically and mentally.

"I think that wand will do." He said as he took the wand from Knight.

After Knight paid him, she walked out, and ducked her head, avoiding everybodies stares. Knight walked into Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Hello darling! How may I help you?" Madame Malkin said as she put down a set of robes.

Knight opened her coin purse and fumbled for the list.

"Yes, Madame." Knight said. "I need the Hogwarts robes."

Madame Malkin nodded and walked to the back of the shop, grabbing various robes as she went. Knight turned around, looking at the hats in front of the window. Then she saw a strangely familiar face. A boy was looking in the window. Knight studied his face, then she turned back around before he could look up.

Madame Malkin came back with a set of robes. "All right, time to try it on."

Then she guided her to the changing room. After a wave of black cloth and multiple robes that were all too big. Knight found this strange, all of them were her size. But when she looked in the mirror... She looked shorter, leaner, more muscular.

"There you go!" Madame Malikn said.

Knight changed back into her normal clothes, paid, and then left for the Leaky Cauldron. When she finally got to there she dashed to her room and sat in the corner. There was a soft knock on the door. Knight's eyes widened.

"W who is it?" She asked.

Her mother opened the door. She smiled, her blond hair fell from her witches hat. Kirsten threw her hate and cloak on the bed.

"I absolutely despise long lines at the book shoppe." She said as she wrapped Knight in a hug. "What happened to you? I thought that you were growing, you shrunk."

Knight looked around the room. Kirsten's face washed over with fear for a moment.

"Knight. What happened?" Her mother asked.

Knight shuffled over to the bed and grabbed the wand box. She took out the wand and held it for her mother to see.

"After I picked up the wand, everything went dark... and I, I felt changed." Knight said.

Kirsten sighed, then she sat down on the bed.

"Just, just try to not think about it, Love. Now go wash up for supper." Kirsten said as she took the wand from Knight's hand.

Knight sighed and went to the bathroom... Maybe she was strange after all. After years and years, she finally understood why everybody was afraid of her. She was different.

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT A/N! MUST READ!

Okay so I have all of the reviewers prizes(shout outs) below then the subscribers/followers then the name of the community this has been added to.. Here they are!

Not a member: I am so glad that you are enjoying this story! I hope that you get an account and PM me!

Lizzzybetttt2278: I will continue! FOR YOU MY FRIEND! AND ALL OF THE READERS OF THE WORLD!

BookhaterJK: if it took you thirty seconds to read the story then you probably didn't read it, or if it took you thirty seconds to read that part of the list then may I ask what marks do you get in school? Also now that I have thirty seconds of you life I am going to put it into my plan of WORLD DOMINATION! Muahahahahah! Besides, whenever I copy and paste from Google Docs: some stuff gets messed up...

I LOVE KNIGHT: I am extremely happy that you are in love with this story! You are cool.

To: Lady Night Owl: I love you... No wierdness meant, but I love you because you were the first follower!

To: zookster: YOU ARE AWESOME! THANKS FOR FOLLOWING!  
Now my little Petri dishes(I need something to call you guys) for the COMMUNTIY! The community is... Forsaken Destiny, Forsaken Fate

Well you guys... I am going to set up a poll for which house so don't forget to vote for one... Well, see you (not really) love you (I don't know you) bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys... the poll is closed and the winning house is... Like I'm gonna tell you that! Sorry it has taken so long to update, I really have just been so busy with waiting for reviews on this story and waiting for more people to vote on the poll when it was open. That is right, I hope you realize that the only way that my stories can continue is if you guys give me feedback. If you don't like it; then tell me. If you do like it; tell me. If you want me to add you into my story; by all means, GO ONTO MY PROFILE, LOOK AT THE OC CHARACTER FORM AND GIVE ME AN OC CHARACTER! I need some students. Okay guys. Well, read on.

Knight POV

I let the cool water run over my hands for a few seconds then I put on my dinner clothes and went down stairs to the dining hall. I looked around and saw my mum sitting next to her friend, Molly. I groaned and went to the large table.

"Knight! Dear, this is Mrs. Weasley. An old friend of mine, and these are her children." My mother started. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny!"

I got a round of hullos, heys, and two offers for strange looking candy. Which I declined.

"Hullo." I said then sat down next to the girl.

"Hi." She said.

"What's for dinner?" I asked as my stomach grumbled.

"Roasted lamb, potatoes, and for desert I heard that we can have pudding." Ginny said boredly.

"Nice. I'm famished." I said as I rubbed my stomach.

I ate and ate and ate. Then I went upstairs and collapsed onto the bed. I had strange dreams about my future. They were actually quite scary.

I was older, maybe nineteen. My hair reached my tailbone, my eyes were sunken and completely black, I was wearing black jeans, an aviator jacket, and a silver beaten up ring. I was yelling at someone and my darkness was causing shadows to slowly creep up from behind me.

"You have to stop running from the truth at some point! You need a home." The blurry figure said to future me.

"What are you gonna do to stop me, Wonderboy? Are you gonna use one of your stories to keep me here, or are you gonna wave your wand and hope everything will be alright, and maybe will you will use your fiancè to convince me to stay? No, this isn't Hogwarts! Being popular, or famous, or good with a wand won't make me want to stay! You really can't do ANYTHING for me. The only thing you can do is. Let. Me. Go." Future me said with a mixture of sadness, anger, and rejection in my tone.

"Okay, I know that I hurt you, and I feel terrible. But I want you to know that you are an amazing person and you deserve to be treated like royalty, and that was something I could never have done for you... I just want you to be happy." The figure said with a mix of emotions.

Future me laughed a harsh laugh.

"If you wanted me to be happy... you would have been my friend." Future me whispered.

"I was your friend, and I still am. I just cared too much." The figure said sadly.

"Whatever, you couldn't have cared less." Future me said.

The figure reached out for me but I pushed it away.

"See you later." Future me said as I stepped into the shadows and dissapeared.

I woke up in cold sweat, and breathing heavily. I looked at my mother who was sleeping in the bed next to mine. She looked so peaceful, and I wish I could share her peace. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was only 2:00 in the morning, I decided to lay in bed. So I started thinking about everything, and how I was to handle this special power. Then heard soft music playing from right outside of the door, so I got out of bed and quietly walked over to the door. I pressed my ear up against it and listened.

"You have to choose, either go in their now and get it over with, or wait until morning and drag her from the bed and hang her by her hands from the ceiling and beat the answers out of her." A tough male voice said.

"I'll wait until morning..." Another voice said.

Then the music stopped and there was an eerie silence hanging in the air .

"Do you hear that? Someone is standing behind that door." The first voice said.

I stopped everything. I reached out to the table that was a foot away from me and grabbed my wand off of it. The door busted open. I waved my wand and black light shot out if the tip and bounced off of them, knocking them out. My mother sat up straight in her bed, hopped out, and had her wand ready.

"Knight, what happened?!" My mum asked me.

"I don't know!" I wailed and began to cry.

"It's okay..." My mother said then sang me my fathers lullaby.

_Sleep quietly, and wait for the sun to rise_

_for I know that one day you'll be rid of this darkness_

_so for now, sleep until the light comes_

_and the angels will hold you in their arms_

_hold you in their arms, hold you in their arms_

Hey guys! I wrote this in 1st person to see which one you like best! So please tell me! Alrighty, bye!


End file.
